Hetalia on Facebook
by xYuriChan
Summary: America attempts to help Iggy make a facebook. England wishes he knew who Matthew Williams is. And Canada hopes someday France will stop hacking him. All while playing Pirate Life. Yep. It's just Facebook afterall.
1. Get A Facebook

Get a Facebook

**NearKunn: Yea this is some impulse kinda fic. But it'll totally be fun! I hope…yea I'm gunna try for as many couples as possible. :D I can't discriminate I guess…anyway I hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. **

"First name…Arthur. Last name; Kirkland…this is bloody stupid…"

"C'mon Iggy it's totally fun!"

The Brit rolled his eyes as he continued onward. "Email or Phone? Why would I give you my phone you git?"

"Iggy~!"

"Fine!" He typed in his email quickly ignoring the snickers coming from the American behind him as he read it over his shoulder. "Gender: Male. Birthdate…none of your business…"

"Dude that totally doesn't fly…you look twenty say it was twenty years ago!"

"Fine! And password…Go away America! I'm not typing it in with you watching!"

"Chill dude! I'm totally gone anyway!" He replied walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Password…"

_FlyingMintBunny_

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** has joined facebook.

**Arthur Kirkland** is now friends with **Alfred F. Jones**, **Kiku Honda**, and twenty other people.

**Alfred F. Jones** commented on **Arthur Kirkland**'swall.

Totes said you could man!

**Arthur Kirkland** What in the bloody hell is "totes"?

**Alfred F. Jones** Dude~ gt wif it! It totes mean totally yo!

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt **likes this.

**Arthur Kirkland** I hate you.

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** has conquered the northern hemisphere on _Pirate Life_.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Why is there no dislike button?

-XxX-

**Matthew Williams** commented on **Arthur Kirkland**'s wall.

You hurt my soul my dear!

**Arthur Kirkland** Who in the hell are you?

**Matthew Williams** Mattie left his facebook open! And here I see you're friends with him on facebook and yet you blocked me?

**Arthur Kirkland** Blood hell France! Give me one good reason to unblock you!

**Matthew Williams** Cyber sex?

**Arthur Kirkland** Not in a million years. And by the way who is Matthew Williams I didn't even realize they were on my friends list…

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones ** **Arthur Kirkland**'s house eating something weird…

**Francis Bonnefoy** Save yourself America!

**Alfred F. Jones** Working on it Dude…

**Arthur Kirkland** It's not that bad!

**Francis Bonnefoy** Work harder!

**Alfred F. Jones** Dude its tots bad!

**Arthur Kirkland** Is not you wanker!

**Alfred F. Jones** Is too!

**Francis Bonnefoy** Who are you talking to America?

**Arthur Kirkland** Bloody hell? He's blocked so he can't see my comments?

**Arthur Kirkland** France is a bloody wanker who will hump anything that dares be seen by him!

**Matthew Williams** I can definitely see them from here my dear. ;) Was that last comment and invitation for me to come over and "see" you? Hon hon hon.

**Arthur Kirkland** I'm serious! Who the hell is Matthew Williams?

**Matthew Williams** I'm Canada! And I'd really appreciate it if you guys would stop talking about your sexual endeavors through my account…And if you would pay a little more attention you could read that on my profile I wrote who I was…

**Alfred F. Jones** Dude Mattie, it totes said you commented on this just now but it's not showing up…what'd you say man?

**Matthew Williams** Nothing. I said nothing…

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** is now friends with **Francis Bonnefoy** and six other people.

**Francis Bonnefoy** likes this.

**Arthur Kirkland** Don't start. I only unblocked you and allowed you to be my friend so that I could destroy you here too.

**Francis Bonnefoy** ;)

-XxX-

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** and **Francis Bonnefoy** have created an alliance on _Pirate Life_.

**Lovino Vargas** Spain it's four in the morning, go to bed!

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** No way Lovi! I'm still fighting to keep the Southern Hemisphere here! I'll go to bed when I'm done!

**Arthur Kirkland** and **Lovino Vargas** have created an alliance on _Pirate Life_.

**Arthur Kirkland **and **Lovino Vargas** have conquered the Southern Hemisphere on _Pirate Life_.

**Lovino Vargas** Now go to bed.

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** I am a douche and I love myself so very much! Nothing in the world will ever compare to me!

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Way to finally be honest with yourself.

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** I'm super uncool and no matter what I say America is the greatest and I love him.

**Alfred F. Jones** I knew you loved me!

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** I shall spread the love with France every night! ;)

**Francis Bonnefoy** I shall take you up on this offer my love.

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** I'm a bloody big jerk!

**Peter Kirkland** and **four** others like this.

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** Teach me how to Dougie!

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** My favorite song is: Wow I Can Get Sexual too!

**Arthur Kirkland** And I can when I'm drunk ;)

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland **posted a video on his profile: The Ultimate Yaoi Fangirl Song English Lyrics

**Elizabeta Héderváry** likes this.

**Kiku Honda** I didn't even know you knew this existed Britain-san?

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** THE GAME! Awesome~!

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** likes this.

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** You are all a bunch of wankers! I hate you all and hope you burn in hell! I'm changing my password right now!


	2. Never Play Mafia Zone with an Italian

Never Play Mafia Zone w/ an Italian

"ROMANO! How could you do this to me! I'm seriously in dept on _Mafia Zone _right now! My family owes your family everything!" Spain yelled as he burst into the younger male's house.

"You should probably pay me back…" The smaller brunette comment turning around slowing in his computer chair an undistinguishable look on his face.

At that moment Spain learned true terror.

"I have no mercy for those who won't pay me back…"

-XxX-

The Vargas family has crushed the Carriedo family in _Mafia Zone_.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** T.T

-XxX-

**Ludwig Duitsu** What the fuck happened to my house?

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** likes this.

**Francis Bonnefoy** You really know how to throw a party!

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Amigo! It was the best!

**Ludwig Duitsu** EAST! WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH AS SOON AS YOU FINISH CLEANING MY HOUSE!

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** Where the bloody hell are my pants you twats?

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones** Hey guys! Totes woke up this morning with two pair of pants on! One of them was too small so I had to totally rip them off. Anyone know who's they were? I wanna give them back the shredded pieces!

**Arthur Kirkland** …

**Arthur Kirkland** I HATE YOU!

-XxX-

**Feliciano Vargas** wrote on **Ludwig Duitsu**'s wall Duitsu~! Your party was so much fun! But can you please help me get down from the roof? It's kinda scary up here!

-XxX-

**Im Yong Soo** BEST PARTY EV3R!

-XxX-

**Ivan Braginski** wrote on Ludwig Duitsu's wall Why was I not invited da?

**Ludwig Duitsu** I DIDN'T HAVE A PARTY!

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Who would invite you? DX

**Ivan Braginski** Then I shouldn't come over to visit? Cause I'm already here! :)

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** GO AWAY!

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones** changed his relationship status from _single_ to _in a relationship_.

**Arthur Kirkland** WHAT?

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Who with? A guy?

**Kiku Honda** I must say I am surprised...but congratulations.

**Elizabeta Héderváry** What was the "…" for?

**Arthur Kirkland** Respond you bloody wanker or I'm coming over there right now!

**Elizabeta Héderváry** Jealous sex? *.*

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Does your yaoi obsession stem from the fact that you thought you were a man for so long?

-XxX-

The Vargas family has crushed the Bonnefoy, Beilschmidt, Kirkland, Honda, Jones, Ludwig, and FeliVargas families in _Mafia Zone_.

**Ludwig Duitsu** …

**Feliciano Vargas** Fratello! You're scary good at this game!

**Alfred F. Jones** NO! I'm the hero! How'd I get beaten by an Italian? Of all people!

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** MY AWESOME FAMILY! T.T

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones** changed his relationship status from_ in a relationship_ to _single_.

**Alfred F. Jones** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOT YOU GUYS! TOTES FOOLED YOU!

**Arthur Kirkland** IT WASN'T FUNNY!

**Francis Bonnefoy** And after all that trouble England went through to get over there… :3

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Money well spent I'm sure Amigo.

**Arthur Kirkland** SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

-XxX-


	3. Follow The Advice You Are Given

Follow the Advice You're Given

**NearKunn's Awesome Note: Okay, so Under British rule in Hong Kong they were forced to give their children English names and since Hong Kong doesn't have an official name, I named him using a British first name and a Chinese last name. Therefore Connor Li was formed. It helps that I love the name Connor and Li always reminds me of Syaoran…**

**Also Ingvi Nökkvi Son is Iceland (don't know why I just liked it) The Son part it to indicate that he's a boy. It's an odd tradition in Iceland.**

**And Erik Vegard is Norway (Again…don't know why I named him that)**

"DAZE~!"

China tried to jump-no LEAP out of the way but was foiled by the arms of his little brother wrapping around his waist.

"Guess what bro!" South Korea began and China already felt the inevitable headache.

"What, aru! And, stop grabbing me there! I don't have boobs, aru!" He yelled knocking his hands away.

"He wants you to like…get a facebook." Hong Kong added helpfully from across the room sounding bored out of his skull. The male was reading some odd book that China did not recognize and frankly…didn't want to.

South Korea nodded vigorously.

"Is that all, aru?" China asked.

Again South Korea nodded.

"Well that's silly, aru." He replied. "I'm not getting a facebook. It's too popular and I'm not good with computers anyway being the oldest nation and all, aru. I'll leave things like that up to the young people, aru."

"B-but even Japan has one!"

"You should like make one." Hong Kong stated. "It'll like be best for us all if you do."

"I'm not getting one, aru!"

"I would like listen to me if I were you." He suggested.

"I appreciate your…concern (?) but I'm not getting a facebook and that's final, aru."

South Korea's face fell so suddenly it was like the whole world became dark in an instant.

"Uh…Korea…"

"You should join…you should join…"

"I warned you." Hong Kong added moving behind the couch as if taking cover.

"CHINA DAZE! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME! IF YOU LOVED ME AND YOU REALLY WANTED TO BE MY BIG BROTHER YOU'D TALK TO ME ONCE IN AWHILE AND MY PHONE IS DEAD SO I NEED FACEBOOK SO I CAN TALK TO EVERYONE!" South Korea declared burst out into tears and glomping China so hard the two bodies flew across the room.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL JOIN! JUST STOP TOUCHING ME THERE! I DON'T HAVE BREASTS, ARU!"

-XxX-

**Im Yong Soo** EPIC WIN! *victory dance*

-XxX-

**Wang Yao** has just joined facebook.

**Wang Yao** is friends with **Kiku Honda**, **Im Yong Soo**, and 60 other people.

-XxX-

**Wang Yao** I'm only doing this to make my brother's stop bothering me about it, aru.

**Im Yong Soo** YOU LOVE IT DAZE!

**Kiku Honda** But it is good that you have one. We can talk a lot more now.

**Connor Li** Must you like type "aru" every time as well?

**Im Yong Soo** It's his catchphrase. DAZE!

**Conner Li** It is not a catchphrase. And you don't have to type Daze either.

**Im Yong Soo** That's my catchphrase.

**Kiku Honda** Um…South Korea-san? What do you need a catchphrase.

**Im Yong Soo** All superheroes have catchphrases! DAZE!

**Conner Li** That's not a catchphrase it's just a made up word.

**Wang Yao** I think you need to stop hanging out with America, South Korea.

-XxX-

**Im Yong Soo** wrote on **Alfred F. Jones**'s wall.

AMERICA! THEY'RE TRYING TO BAN ME FROM SEEING YOU! IF THEY SUCEED I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU! DAZE!

**Alfred F. Jones** TOTES UNCOOL! I'LL SAVE YOU 'CAUSE I'M THE HERO! AND I LOVE YOU TOO!

**Arthur Kirkland** CUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!

**Francis Bonnefoy** Ah~! Mon cher; it seems you've been dumped. Well my bed is always open if you need a release! ;)

**Arthur Kirkland** Go away before I castrate you France!

**Francis Bonnefoy** :'(

**Conner Li **…Im, I will kill you.

**Im Yong Soo** What'd I do? :O

-XxX-

**Connor Li **I'm going to kill him.

**Ingvi Nökkvi Son **Should I ask?

**Connor Li** Nope.

**Ingvi Nökkvi Son** Thought so…

**Im Yong Soo** Kill who? O.O

**Connor Li** …

**Im Yong Soo** I don't understand…

**Ingvi Nökkvi Son **At this rate you'll only understand when pigs fly.

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones** Dude! I totally just saw pigs flying!

**Arthur Kirkland** Bloody hell America lay off the drugs.

**Alfred F. Jones** No man! I'm really totally serious here!

**Arthur Kirkland** …You must be serious…you're actually writing out the word "totally".

**Ingvi Nokkvi Son** …

**Alfred F. Jones** Iceland?

-XxX-

**Ingvi Nokkvi Son** wrote on **Erik Vegard**'s wall

Very. Funny.


	4. Which is Bigger?

Which Is Bigger?

"America!" England burst through the door of the younger male's home ignoring the other's complaints about loud old men. "Guess what I found out about the favorite slang word of yours huh?"

"Dude, which one?" The blonde asked looking confused.

He had a point, but Britain was not about to admit that.

"That one! The 'totes' thing you always say!"

"Oh that one! Yea sure man, I totally know what you're talking about. What about it?"

"Didn't you know that your beloved word originated in my country?"

America laughed at that for a little while longer then made the older nation comfortable. For a second he wandered if he'd broken the younger male. "Dude, that's totes bullshit. Everyone knows that British people are too boring to come up with awesome words like that!"

England sighed. There probably would be no convincing him…

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones** likes _Cheeseburgers_, _Fast_ _Food_, _French_ _Fries_ and twenty four other pages relating to food.

**Arthur Kirkland** Bloody hell America, don't you ever think about anything other then food?

**Alfred F. Jones** I liked Superman

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones** wrote on Matthew Williams' wall

**Alfred F Jones** Yo Broseph, how's it hanging?

**Matthew Williams** Um…well I've had a good day so far…I mean Cuba beat me up again and I got sat on by mistake so…

**Alfred F. Jones** That's cool, anyway I was wandering if I could borrow your car? Prussia wanted to race and I can't risk my own. Plus England's totes has this stick up his ass and won't let me borrow his!

**Matthew Williams** I hate you.

**Alfred F Jones** What?

**Matthew Williams** Nothing!

**Alfred F. Jones** No seriously bro! Your comments aren't showing up anymore.

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones** Just checked my status on Mafia Zone and I'm totes in dept to like four different families and the stupid Vargas family won't stop killing my men! DX

**Arthur Kirkland**_, _**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**_, and_** 47 **_others liked this status._

**Lovino Vargas** This wouldn't be a problem if you'd just pay me back…

-XxX-

**Francis Bonnefoy** How could anyone resist my sexual prowess for long?

**Arthur Kirkland** It's pretty easy actually.

**Francis Bonnefoy** And so are you when you're drunk

**Alfred F. Jones** likes this.

-XxX-

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** changed his relationship status from _single_ to _married_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Awesome~

**Francis Bonnefoy** Well that is a drastic leap. Who with? It isn't Austria is it?

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Not this time. And I don't know who. I was drunk at the time. I just woke up naked with the ring and a stained marriage certificate.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Um…I think I might be able to answer that amigo...

-XxX-

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Anyone know where I can get an immediate divorce? Roma won't talk to me until its official and I can't go that long without sex.

**Francis Bonnefoy** Ah~ trouble in love?

**Lovino Vargas** Butt out of it you stupid cannibal!

**Arthur Kirkland** Haha! Suck on that Frog eater!

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Roma! Please talk to me!

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** You're gunna divorce me Spain? Less awesome! DX

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** None of you are helping so all of you shut up!

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Except Romano.

**Lovino Vargas** Gee thanks. Now go away Tomato Bastard!

**Francis Bonnefoy** Oui, oui! I'll help. I know a great place and have in fact been a frequent visitor in the past. I'll send you the address in a pm.

**Arthur Kirkland** Why is this not a surprise?

**Francis Bonnefoy** It shouldn't be. You've been there too. ;)

**Arthur Kirkland** …FML

**Alfred F. Jones** See now you're getting it Iggy~!

-XxX-

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** has created the group _The Awesome Trio_.

**Mathias Kohler** and **Alfred F. Jones** have joined this group.

-XxX-

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** has created the group _The Bad Touch Trio_.

**Francis Bonnefoy** and **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** have joined this group.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** So then, are we just not awesome enough to be in your other group Amigo?

**Francis Bonnefoy** Before anything else let me just point out that nothing about my touch is bad…

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** C'mon Spain don't be offended I just promised Denmark I'd make a page with him and I didn't want one of you too feel left out so I picked America to be the third…

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Why did it have to be a Trio?

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** It's always a trio.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Well maybe I'll make my own trio group and not invite either of you!

**Francis Bonnefoy** What did I do?

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** If you're that insecure about this marriage then maybe you should! You probably won't find anyone to join though!

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Can too! And starting tomorrow we'll be divorced! XP

**Francis Bonnefoy** I still don't know what just happened…

-XxX-

**Francis Bonnefoy** At this point with the way I'm being ignored, I feel as though I may turn into Mattie…

-XxX-

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** has created the group _The Tomato Trio._

**Bella Belgium** and **Lovino Vargas** have joined this group.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** So, what do you guys think of this group?

**Bella Belgium** Sounds like a really fun idea!

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Lovi?

**Lovino Vargas** …

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** You can't give me the silent treatment forever Lovi! DX

-XxX-

**NearKunn: Will Romano ever talk to Spain again? Will Spain finally get to divorce Prussia and stop acting like an old married couple? Will people stop ignoring France? Will France really turn into Canada? Eh hell I don't even know why the fuck would you guys? Anyway reviews are welcome and in fact encouraged. :D So please do so.**

**Also I'm a sporadic updater if you hadn't yet noticed…so please forgive me if I take too long every so often. I do have other stories to write.**


	5. Russia lives with YOU!

It was truly a strange sight, seeing Russia in a state of relaxation. Honestly it confused and scared Lithuania very much. But as the bigger nation leaned back onto his plush sofa, a bottle of vodka in one hand and an ice pick in the other while listening to songs from the Nutcracker on repeat; Lithuania felt more cause then usual to be scared. His life flashed before his eyes (oh wow it's been pretty shitty so far). He would not be the stupid one to go in and ask what it was that was bothering his boss. No way.

The delicate nation turned and made his way as far as he could. There was nothing he could do while Russia was in that kind of mood. And he didn't particularly feel like being bullied again. If he wanted that he would just go call Poland. Maybe Estonia would be the unlucky one this time. Or Belarus would come to visit. And while she did scare him, at least she kept the big man busy.

"Oh Lithy I have a job for you da?"

Nope. Of course he would not be lucky. That might just be asking too much of God…Sighing he turned to face his boss. "What is it?" He tried not to be scared of the ice pick the man was twirling while wearing the same innocent smile as usual.

"You're going to come with me to visit Iceland. He seems nervous with just me around, so I thought I'd have you there to bring him some comfort. And you can also show him how to work for me when we take his manly tracks of land."

Right…

Lithuania wasn't sure how to respond besides saying a quick prayer in the name of the country they were about to impose on.

-XxX-

**Ingvi Nokkvi Son **I'm extremely confused right now.

**Mathias Kohler** Not awesome, what's the prob bob?

**Ingvi Nokkvi Son** In light of the current situation, I'll ignore the fact that it's you who is offering advice but…I have recently developed a cold and this morning I was woken up by Russia who was claiming he wanted to take care of me. Now he is in my house cooking my food and I'm kinda frightened.

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Get out while you still can.

**Erik Vegard** That's rather frightening Little Brother! Are you okay?

**Ingvi Nokkvi Son** Well…Lithuania is also here…but…someone help.

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** I realize too late that we were never really close Iceland. But I just want you to know. It was very nice knowing you.

**Ingvi Nokkvi Son** Is it that serious?!

**Ivan Braginski** Ah everything is fine. I think it bed time for Iceland.

**Connor Li** I'll start planning the funeral.

-XxX-

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** changed his relationship status from married to single.

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Not awesome.

**Francis Bonnefoy** Welcome back.

-XxX-

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** changed his relationship status from _married_ to **Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** to _married_ to **Lovino Vargas**

**Lovino Vargas** When did we get married you stupid tomato eater?!

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** Ah! Though the words are harsh mi amor, they are still directed at me.

**Lovino Vargas** You're an idiot.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** I don't care what I am so long as you continue talking to me!

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones** I think we should create a group and have our next G8 meeting over facebook.

**Arthur Kirkland** That is a horrible idea.

**Alfred F. Jones** ;A;

**Arthur Kirkland** What the hell is that supposed to be?

**Alfred F. Jones** It's my crying face!

**Arthur Kirkland** It's a bloody deformed crying face! XP

**Alfred F. Jones** Better then your normal face!

-XxX-

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** likes _Tomatoes, Turtles, Southern Italy_, and about five pages detailing Romano's love for him.

**Lovino Vargas** Only five?

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** I haven't gotten around to making anymore.

**Lovino Vargas** …GO DIE!

**Francis Bonnefoy** Ah~ mon cher, little Romano is a shy one.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**: ROMA! WHY?

**Francis Bonnefoy** …

-XxX-

**Francis Bonnefoy** OUI! IT'S BEEN SIX MONTHS! WHEN ARE YOU ALL GOING TO STOP IGNOING ME?!

**Matthew Williams** I'm not ignoring you.

**Francis Bonnefoy** Mattie, why do they hate me?!

-XxX-

**Matthew Williams** France has been at my place crying for the last three hours. Someone please take him…

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt ***sighs*I'll be right there.

-XxX-

**Feliciano Vargas** brb mass producing white flags!

**Ludwig Duitsu** ITALY STOP THAT!

**Ludwig Duitsu** Italy….

**Ludwig Duitsu** ITALY!

**Ludwig Duitsu** …

**Lovino Vargas** Hey Potato Sucker, get your stupid boyfriend out of my house, I'm tripping over flags!

**Ludwig Duitsu** Oh God…

-XxX-

**Im Yong Soo** Facebook exploded with crazy people today.

**Conner Li**, **Kiku Honda**, **Wang Yao**, and _seventy other people_ like this.

**Kiku Honda** I didn't even know you knew seventy people Yongsoo-san.

**Im Yong Soo** Yah!

**Conner Li** I agree with Kiku-ge.

**Im Yong Soo** You guys are mean.


	6. Hell Hath No Fury Like Belarus

Belarus was having one of the biggest fits of her life.

"Ah, Miss Belarus um…I really don't know where Russia went so-" Estonia was cut off as a knife that was flung at him narrowly missed his head and hit the wall behind him. Really Russia wasn't the only one to suffer her wrath went she felt scorned by his dear brother.

"HE TOOK LITHUANIA WE DON'T KNOW WHERE!" Latvia screamed in sheer terror.

"That brother of mine…." She said under her breath and began raking her nails along the wall. A steady stream of the words "Big Brother" were falling from her mouth and Estonia and Latvia hurried away before she flew into another rage.

They were not going to be the targets…still if she found them, hopefully she will take it all out on Russia and Lithuania will come through mostly unscathed.

-XxX-

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** High School Reunion: Look at your chat. The first 6 people are your answers.  
>The skinny girl who got fat: <strong>Gilbert Awesome <strong>**Beilschmidt**  
>Ugly duckling that became sexy: <strong>Lovino Vargas<strong>  
>Athlete that has a beer gut: <strong>Franncis Bonnefoy<strong>  
>Nerd who became a billionaire: <strong>Alfred F. Jones<strong>  
>Married their high school sweetheart: <strong>Feliciano Vargas<strong>  
>Still working at their high school job: <strong>Arthur Kirkland<strong>

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Lovino Vargas **…Idiot.

**Arthur Kirkland **You messed around with the results didn't you?! That's cheating!

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo **Of course I didn't! That's just how it worked out!

**Feliciano Vargas **Who would my high school sweet heart be?

**Feliciano Vargas** There was Adelina, Clara, Gilda, Lia, Valeria, Marcella…

**Alfred F. Jones **HAHAHAHA IGGY OMG YOU BUM!

**Arthur Kirkland **Shut up you twat!

**Francis Bonnefoy **Wouldn't your sweet heart be Germany?

**Feliciano Vargas **Really?

**Lovino Vargas **NO!

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones** Trip to Las Vegas: Use the first 10 on your chat list.  
>Best friend going with you: <strong>Arthur Kirkland<strong>  
>Wakes up cuffed to a prostitute: <strong>Im Soo Yong<strong>  
>Play slots and hits all lemons: <strong>Kiku Honda<strong>  
>Play slots and hits all cherries: <strong>Toris Laurinaitis<strong>  
>Winds up in jail: <strong>Matthew Williams<strong>  
>Gets married to a showgirl: <strong>Tony the Alien<strong>  
>Gets married to a cross dresser: <strong>Yao Wang<strong>  
>Performs with Blue Man group: <strong>Mathias Kohler<strong>  
>Is broke 10 minutes after arriving: <strong>Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt<strong>  
>Sings "I got you babe" with Sonny and Cher: <strong>Ivan Braginski<strong>

**Arthur Kirkland** For the record. I have never been to Vegas and I most certainly will never go with you.

**Alfred F Jones** That's harsh dude!

**Yao Wang** Is that supposed to be an insult?!

**Im Soo Yong** HAHAHAHA Hyung! Wouldn't that just make it a house full of cross-dressers? DAZE!

**Yao Wang** YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD ARU!

**Kiku Honda** Ah…do you two really have to spell those words out even while typing?

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Don't bother. They never listen. And I'm broke now, so I'd have to be using West's money to go anyway.

**Kiku Honda** Uh…Prussia-san…I don't know if that is a very good idea.

**Matthew Willaims**

**Toris Laurinaitis** Canada? Did you say something?

**Matthew Williams** Forget it…

**Arthur Kirkland** Don't be a big baby about it America. Although I still will never go there. Bring your "alien" friend why don't you?

**Tony the Alien** Stupid Limey

**Tony the Alien** Stupid Limey

**Tony the Alien** Stupid Limey

**Toris Laurinaitis** Here we go again…

**Ivan Braginski** is there something wrong with Sonny and Cher? ^^

-XxX-

**Alfred F. Jones** Happy Halloween everyone!

**Arthur Kirkland** It is almost Easter you wanker!

-XxX-

**Peter Kirkland** has joined facebook.

**Peter Kirkland** is friends with 2 people.

**Erik Vegard** Why'd you suddenly decide to join facebook Sealand?

**Peter Kirkland** Well, I heard that idiot brother of mine was on here.

**Peter Kirkland** I've sent him a friend request and now all I have to do is wait for him to accept it. Then I'll be able to get all sorts of intel on him.

**Connor Li** I don't think that your plan will work, but good luck.

-XxX-

**Peter Kirkland** sent a message to Arthur Kirkland

**Peter Kirkland** WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT MY FRIEND REQUEST! DON'T IGNORE ME I KNOW YOUR ONLINE!

**Arthur Kirkland** I don't have time for this Peter, why do you go make sure your country isn't sinking?

**Peter Kirkland** WHAT?! COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!

-XxX-

**Arthur Kirkland** I am developing a terrible headache.

**Alfred F. Jones** I haven't even talked to you yet today!

**Kiku Honda** America-san, I don't think that's a good thing…

-XxX-

**Yao Wang** Who set off the fireworks in today's meeting? That was rude Aru!

**Im Yong Soo** **Connor Li**

**Connor Li** Like it wasn't me. This time.

**Arthur Kirkland** It was rather asinine whoever it was…

**Alfred F. Jones** Haha Ass

**Arthur Kirkland** I am inclined now to think it was you.

**Vash Zwingli** No, America isn't allowed to play with fire in any of our meetings anymore.

**Peter Kirkland** MY PLAN IS WORKING!

**Arthur Kirkland** You do realize we can see that right Peter?

**Peter Kirkland** What?

**Connor Li** I told you it wasn't me.

-XxX-

**Im Yong Soo** Anyone heard from Iceland lately? Hong Kong's been pretty worried.

**Erik Vegard** I'm worried too, he hasn't talked to anyone since that last post where he told us that Russia was at his house.

**Natalia Arlovskaya** WHAT?!

-XxX-

**Natalia Arlovskaya** Big Brother…

**Ivan Braginski** GO AWAY!


End file.
